Third time's the charm
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: The turbolifts on Babylon 5 fail once again.


When the turbolift stopped, they had looked at each other and shrugged, assuming that it would probably start again in a moment. Then the lights went out and the emergency light that was so similar to the one in G'Kar's office came on instead.

Londo's first instinct was to introduce his family to every curse he knew, stamp his feet and scream about how this could not happen now! Sannel put down the ridiculously large brivari bottle they had brought with them and jumped up on G'Kar's shoulders. The emergency hatch in the top would not come off no matter how hard they hit it. G'Kar sat down on the floor with his back to the wall while Sannel began trying to get contact with the computer with no result.

"Not now… not now. Any other day than today!" Londo lamented and sank down beside G'Kar. "You said that the last time, too." He commented. "And we are much luckier now." He nodded towards Sannel. She had been born in a turbolift, which had been a less than pleasant experience for any of them. "No, we are not! This party is vitally important for our future! Showing up late is expected, but arriving in the middle of the party will be disastrous, and not coming at all…" He gulped and ran a hand over his face. After being seen as a social piranha within Centauri circles for years, Londo had received an invitation to a party held by a rich family that resided on Babylon 5 for reasons of business. He assumed that they were looking to introduce their oldest son to Sannel and see if they perhaps got along. Status and money were the most common combinations, after all. Now it looked like that would not be the case.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'm sure it won't take long." She told him. But after two hours, she was sitting down beside them with a growling stomach. "Those bastards are probably stuffing their faces right now." She grunted. "I'd kill for some breen. Sorry, ropo balls." She corrected herself when Londo turned to her. "Nevermind that. These are good people! Do I have to remind you that this is the first party we will be going to aside from those banquets held at the royal court?"

"We won't make it, papa. They will only be discussing business for a little while more before getting wasted."

"Sannel…"

"It's true! I have attended all those banquets and it's always the same! Business, business, gossip, eat, drink, drink more, flirt, drink, pass out!"

G'Kar snickered in the background. "A good observation. And very true. But I do believe you forgot about the 'sneaking away to a bedroom'-away part. It usually happens around the last drink and the passing out." Londo snorted. "I am not continuing a discussion where my opponents have such a biased view on things. You shouldn't go against your poor father like this, Sannel. Especially not with your other father. It wounds me." She was about to say something, but her stomach answered for her with a particularly loud growl. "You know what? Party or no party, I'm not going to die on an empty stomach." She crawled over to the bottle that had been standing in the corner, tore the plastic sealing off it, opened it and set it to her lips with a speed that surprised both her fathers. She had learned to be patient, but they assumed that the limit had been reached. "My dear, please…" Londo said weakly. It had been expensive brivari. She swallowed and sighed deeply as the warmth of the alcohol burned through her. She coughed a little before returning to her spot.

The turbolift eventually became as hot as a Narn room, and Londo disposed of his jacket along with his worry. G'Kar was swaying from side to side as Sannel's drunken parody of her own voice bounced off the walls. She had been singing the first five verses of a drinking song and had gotten them to hum the melody. Now she came to the end, in which they would have to sing for themselves. "The sweet wine dances on my tongue, reddens my lips and strengthens my song." She handed the bottle to Londo. "It makes my feet tread light, but it weakens my sight." He sang with an operatic undertone, and drank deeply before giving the bottle to G'Kar. "I feel young and at ease, I can do whatever I please." He chugged down. They waited in two beats before mixing their voices into a confident choir, "Oh, sweet wine in the bottle clear, make my sorrows disappear!" They gave themselves a half-hearted applause before returning to passing the bottle around. It was half-full, which was quite an achievement for three people, even considering the love their races shared for alcohol.

Zack Allen had been the third person to see Sannel right after her birth, as he had seen to it that everyone that needed medical care or assistance after five hours trapped inside the turbolifts got it. Today had been a busy day with lots of bugs in the machinery, if he was to believe the maintenance workers, as well as a crisis with a murder at a Centauri party. Though that was probably not a good excuse to whoever were trapped right now. The doors opened, and three heads peeked out. "Ah, my dear Mr. Allen! You saved us!" Londo cried as he stumbled to his feet. Sannel leaned onto the wall and got out as well, her hand wrapped tightly around the neck of a huge bottle. G'Kar got out, too, more steady than the others, but with glassy eyes. "Are you guys alright?" He asked as he tried not to wince while Londo affectionately slapped his back. "No! I'm starved!" Sannel said before she hiccupped and shielded her eyes from the light. G'Kar put his hand on her shoulder and dragged Londo away from Zack with the other. "I'll make you something. Thank you for your help, Mr. Allen." They disappeared down the hall, singing a Centauri drinking song. Zack scratched his head, shrugged and began muttering about crazy families.


End file.
